Kingdomgarten
by serenamithane
Summary: Demyx starts going to pre-school. Join him and the other toddler-sized Kingdom Hearts characters in their mis adventures while in pre-school. Mostly for the kid-humor and cuteness. Tiny hints of AkuDemy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another random idea that hit me just before I fell asleep. So yeah, it's Demy's first day at pre-school! :D_

_Small hints of AkuDemy and/or Zemyx. XD_

A five year old Demyx looked out the window, tightening his grip on the straps of his backpack in apprehension.

"Are we there yet, Mommy?"

"Not yet Demyx. Be patient."

"Will school be hard?"

"It shouldn't be for now. It's just pre-school."

The car came to a halt.

"We're here."

Demyx opened the door, staring up at the building.

"Are you sure you have everything you need for today, Demyx?"

He nodded. "Yes Mommy." He carefully stepped out of the car.

"Have a nice first day honey!"

Demyx watched as the car drove away before turning back to the building and walking towards the door and pushing it forward, staring at the small hallway.

He entered and looked around, wondering which door to open.

He reached up and opened the nearest one, seeing a classroom filled with other kids. He grinned and entered.

He looked around the busy room, the other kids doing different things. Since most of them were in groups, he decided to go to a boy whose blue/purple hair was covering his eyes, reading a book.

"Hi! I'm Demyx."

The boy looked up at him, staring at him with one blue eye(since the other was covered by his hair) before returning to his book.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Go away!"

Demyx sighed before walking away and sitting by one of the tables, his chin in his hands. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Namine."

"I'm Demyx."

"Want a cookie?" she reached out a small paper bag. "My Mom baked them for me."

He looked into the bag and nodded. "Thanks!"

He took a bite and grinned. "These taste good."

She smiled before turning around, seeing her friends waving at her to come over. "I have to go over there. Bye!"

He stood up and looked around, looking for someone else to talk to. He was about to appoach a kid with spiky red hair when the teacher came in and everyone ran to sit at a table.

"Class, we have a new student today." she announced and nodded at Demyx. "Would you like to go the front and introduce yourself?"

"Um...my name's Demyx..."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Well...I'm want to learn how to play sitar one day..."

"That's interesting. Anyway. We'll start the class now. Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Lockhart."

* * *

When the class was dismissed for recess Demyx sat alone by the swings, wondering what to do. Out of nowhere, he got pushed off the swing.

"H-hey!" He looked up and saw the boy with the spiky red hair staring at him,taking the swing seat.

"I was there first!"

The boy stuck his tongue out at him. "And now I'm here. And you have a stupid haircut."

"No I don't!"

"Don't be a baby. Anyway, you can always take that swing."

"I don't want to sit there if I have to sit beside you!" Demyx walked away.

Namine ran over to him. "Hey. Why were you talking to Axel?"

"Who's that?"

"The kid you were talking to by the swings."

"He pushed me off the swing!"

She shrugged. "He really is a stupid-head. Anyway. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends." she led him to a small group by the hopskotch area.

"That's Sora, Riku, and Kairi. This is Demyx."

They all greeted each other.

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Ms. Lockhart called them in, saying recess was over.

* * *

They had been asked to form small groups, and each group was handed a set of blocks to build something with.

Again, Demyx didn't know whose group to join, and just stood there as everyone else had formed a group.

"Demyx, don't you have a group?" the Ms. Lockhart asked.

"N-no..."

"Hmm...join Axel's group. They're only three people."

"But-"

She had left him already. He sighed and walked over. The group consisted of Axel, a boy with spiky brown hair and the same boy he had first approached.

"Can I join your group?"

Axel looked up and grinned. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Well...you did ask nicely..."

Demyx sat down and put a block on the floor, putting another on top of it.

"That's stupid! You're doing it all wrong!"

Axel pushed him away and started to put his own blocks in his own order.

Everyone looked up as Ms. Lockhart made an announcement. "Tomorrow is show and tell, so bring something you wish to share with the class."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Demyx excitedly went into the classroom the next morning, holding the bowl where his pet goldfish, Glubby, was.

Namine looked up and smiled. "Hey. So you brought your fish for show and tell?"

He nodded. "Yeah. His name's Glubby."

"Cool. I think you should put him over there by that shelf." she pointed to a shelf on the other edge of the room.

"Kay." He held it in his hands, making his way through groups of people playing and talking.

He reached up to put it on the shelf, when someone pushed past him, causing him to fall, dropping the bowl and seeing it smash as it fell on the floor. He looked up and saw Axel standing there, staring at the broken glass in slight shock.

Tears filled Demyx eyes, his lip quivering as he stood up and burst out crying.

"Ms. Lockhart! Axel killed Glubby! He killed Glubby!"

_A/N: Hehe. This is so random. But anyway. I might continue this if I get good feedback. So please tell me what you think. If you think it sucks, tell it nicely please. D: :)) So bye!_

_Poor Demy. TT_

Disclaimer-- All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney! D: But I own Glubby. Hurray!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay Chapter 2. :D Anyway. Still own nothing. D:_

Demyx pushed past several people, tears in his eyes as he ran to the teacher's table.

"Ms. Lockhart! Axel killed Glubby!" He tugged at her arm and pointed accusingly at the spiky-haired boy.

She frowned slightly. "Who's Glubby?"

"My pet fish!"

"What? What happened?"

Demyx wiped a tear from his face. "Axel pushed me, then I dropped the fishbowl and it cracked and now...now Glubby's dead!!"

Axel walked over, glaring. "I didn't push him on purpose! It was a accident!"

Demyx shook his head and clung to his teacher's leg. "I don't believe you! You're mean!"

Ms. Lockhart frowned at the two. "Axel. I want you to apologize to Demyx. Then go to time-out."

"Time-out? But that's not fair! I didn't mean to-"

"Time-out for 20 minutes, Axel."

"But-"

"30!"

The boy sighed and glared at the boy with the mullet, who was still sobbing slightly. "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?" he stuck his tongue out before running off.

Demyx wiped the last of the tears before walking off, sitting on a desk and watching as Ms. Lockhart cleaned up the broken glass.

He looked up as the boy with the purple bangs walked over, holding a bag of gummy bears, and sat down beside him on the desk.

"What do you want?"

The boy stared at him for a few minutes, before extending the bag of gummy bears. "Sorry 'bout your fish. Want some gummy bears?"

Demyx grinned and nodded, reaching into the bag eagerly and grabbing a small handful of bears.

"I'm Zexion, by th' way."

"Hi. I'm Demyx."

"Yeah...I know." Zexion smiled slightly. "Want to see what I brought for show and tell?"

"Kay!"

"Wait here." Zexion stood up and walked away.

Demyx looked around the room, seeing everyone in groups, talking excitedly, some running around playing tag.

"Hey Dem."

"Hey Namine!"

"I'm sorry Glubby...died." she said as she sat down, holding a sketchbook.

"Hmm. Is that what you brought for Show 'n Tell?"

She nodded and opened it to the first page, revealing a colorful scribble.

Demyx grinned. "It's pretty."

"Thanks...I wanna be a artist someday!"

"Cool."

"You want to be a musician when you grow up, right?"

Demyx nodded. "My mommy said I can take Sitar lessons when I'm older."

"Ooh. That's really awesome."

xXx

Zexion searched his bag for the teddybear he had brought, taking out the battered-up bear with the loose button eye and tattered ear.

He gave it a small hug before standing up and walking over to the table where Demyx was...and saw him talking excitedly to Namine`, then seeing Riku and Sora approach them and join in their conversation.

Zexion sighed before sitting down and putting the bear back into the bag, then taking out a book and started reading.

xXx

Axel grumbled to himself as he stared impatiently at the white wall; furious at the new kid for getting him a time-out. It wasn't his fault the stupid fish and bowl fell and broke...why was he so mad and crying...the big baby.

"Okay Axel. You can go now." came the voice of Ms. Lockheart. He breathed a sigh of relief before running off, glaring at the blonde mullet-head who was currenty sitting by a table, talking with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine`. Hmph. He probably thinks he's so popular or somethin'. Yeah, right.

He walked over to Roxas and sat down beside him in the table. "I can't believe I got sent to time-out because of him." he muttered.

"Well...you did kill his fish."

"Roxas!"

Roxas shrugged before turning away, absorbed in the coloring book.

"Hmph. Whatever. I'll show that little mullet-head to mess with me. Help me think of some...um. What's that word...umm..."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah. Revenge."

"When I'm done coloring."

"But you're coloring beyond the lines! It looks so ugly!"

Roxas stopped coloring, staring at the picture he was trying to color, ignoring the fact that his crayon fell to the floor. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he realized that he HAD colored beyond the lines, and that the picture DID look ugly. He burst into tears and ran to the corner, sobbing.

"H-hey! Roxas, wait up!"

Axel looked around to see his best friend crying by a small corner. "Jeez, what's up with everyone today..." he mumbled before sitting back down, resting his elbows on the table, his face in his hands.

"Sorry I got you into trouble..."

The red-head looked up to see Demyx looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm. S'alright...I guess. Sorry 'bout your fish..."

Demyx gave a shrug before sitting beside him. "Mommy said I can't take care of fish anyway...that was kinda my fifth Glubby...the others died 'cuz I kept on forgettin' to feed 'em. Anyway...how do you get your hair up like that?"

"What?"

"It's so...um. It's not down...it's high up. How do you get it so high up?"

"My Mommy does it for me..."

"Oh...cool. Mine too. What did you bring for Show and Tell?"

"I'll go get it." Axel's face lit up as he stood up.

Demyx nodded eagerly as Axel walked over to the shelf of backpacks.

And just like that, the whole "Glubby" incident was behind them...

_A/N: Ah, the simplicity of Pre-school. XD Anyway. Had kind of a hard time writing this... Please review! XD Will try to write Chapter 3 soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I haven't updated this in more than a year, I haven't realized. *facepalms* I'm sorry for my failure. XD Anyway. To make up for it, I'll try to make sure this chapter somewhat long. Sorry for any typos, I'm kind of...sleepy. XD  
_

The small building of the pre-school was filled with silence. Tifa Lockhart walked around the room, looking at the innocent faces of the children who were sleeping on the mats laid out on the floor. She bent down to adjust the blankets of some children who had sprawled out and got themselves tangled in their sheets.

They would be asleep for a while. She needed to get a drink though, so she carefully stepped out of the room to head towards the school's small teacher's cafeteria.

The click of the door was Axel's signal. Immediately his eyes opened, and he sat up. Nap time was never for him, he always had too much energy to ever sleep it off. He looked at the bed beside him to see Roxas with his eyes closed, and curled up like a cat. His eyes darted to the side of the room, where the new kid was sleeping.

Demyx was never someone who could sleep still. He always tossed and turned, and ended up throwing his blanket off himself, then later tried to look for it while half asleep and shivering. Just a minute ago, Tifa had tucked him back in, but already his blanket was off him, tangled around his legs.

Axel made quiet steps toward him and shook his shoulder. "Psst. New kid." He whispered straight into his ear.

"Gwaaah!" Immediately, Axel clamed a hand over Demyx' mouth and stood still, to make sure that no one had gotten up. He saw one person sit up, and knew immediately by the blonde spiky hair that it was Roxas. Just as well, it would save him the trouble of having to wake up the kid himself. Roxas looked around groggily, and saw Demyx and Axel. He stood up and came over.

Demyx grabbed Axel's hand and put it off his face. "What's th' big 'dea? It's nap time!"

"Forget 'bout nap time, this is when all th' kids are 'sleep, so we can do what we want."

"…B-b-but…won't we get 'nto trouble?"

"No, 'course not. Only 'f we get caught, right, Roxas?"

"Yeah, me and Axel do this all th' time."

"'Cept Roxas is hard to wake up sometimes."

The mullet-head toddler yawned and rubbed his eyes. "So what do you guys do around here 'stead of sleeping?"

"We play, of course. This is when everyone's just sleepin', so we have all th' toys to play with."

///

Tifa drank down the bottle of water as she walked back down the hall. That was some good water, she thought as she threw the empty bottle in the trashcan right next to the door. Normally, she would be gone longer, but today she wasn't very hungry. She turned the door knob and entered the room.

---

"What's this?" Demyx raised up a doll, and stared at it curiously.

"Aw, that's just some lame doll. It's got cooties on it." Axel shrugged as he continued to poke his head into the toybox.

"Cooties? What's cooties?"

"The stuff that girls got. They're icky." Roxas made a face to emphasize his point. He picked up a toy truck on the floor. "Riku's always playin' with this cool truck, none of us get to play with it."

"Why not? Don't you ask to borrow?"

"Nah. He'd prolly say no."

The three kids immediately looked up when they heard the door knob turn.

"She came back early t'day!"

"Run!"

Axel and Roxas scurried back to their beds and immediately pretended to go back to sleep. Demyx, however, didn't understand what had just happened, so when Tifa walked back into the room, she saw Demyx wide awake, sitting by the play area.

"Demyx! Why're you awake?"

"B-but…" He looked back at the beds and saw Axel and Roxas looking like they were fast asleep. How could they…?

"I'm afraid I'll have to give you a 10 minute timeout."

He frowned and pouted before walking over to the time-out counter. He looked over to the two mats where Axel and Roxas were, and saw Axel mouth a "Sorry."

///20 Minutes Later///

The kids had gone to color the pages that Tifa had distributed.

Axel excused himself and walked over to the nearby shelf. Ms. Lockhart wasn't looking, so while he pretended to be looking at a box of crayons, he stood up on tiptoe to reach the top of the shelf and felt around. Soon enough, he found it-his fingers closed around a small box.

"Waaaah! Ms. Lockhart! I got a boo-boo!"

All eyes turned to the source of the loud cry, and saw Sora bawling loudly.

"Pfft. What a baby." Axel muttered as he pocketed the box of matches and went back to his table.

Sora sniffed and rubbed his tearing eyes as Tifa walked over to him with a first-aid kit in hand.

"A-am I going to die?"

"Of course not, Sora. It's just a papercut."

"B-but it really hurts!" He went back to sobbing.

Axel used the fact that everyone was distracted as his chance-he immediately took the box of matches out and stroke a matchstick against the box. He always loved watching fire, it fascinated him more than anything. Unfortunately, most people just didn't understand…

"What're you doing?"

The call caught Axel off-guard, and he immediately stroke the match too hard while the rest of the box was still open, and the fire quickly spread. As a reflex, Axel immediately threw the matchbox far away from him.

Unfortunately, the direction in which he threw it at was directly towards the same person who had called on him to ask what he was doing- the fire caught on Riku's hair.

The silver-haired boy immediately started screaming and running around, which caught everyone's attention. All the other kids stared at him in shock, wondering where the fire had come from.

Tifa stood up immediately and sighed.

There was always some kind of trouble going on, she thought as she rushed to put the fire out.

///

_Man, I'm tired…_ Tifa walked back to her desk and sat down. Riku and Axel had immediately gone into a fight after she put out the fire, and she had to struggle to separate the two. It got even harder as Sora tried to join in on the fight because Riku was his best friend. It was pure murder to try to pull them apart.

A knock on the door made her look up. Strange, who would come at this time, during the middle of the day?

She turned the doorknob and opened the door, and her eyes widened in surprise when she was met by Cloud. He stood by the doorway with his usual blank expression, and he did a small wave before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey. Thought I'd just drop by."

"Cloud. Nice surprise. Do you want to come in?"

"…Nah, I'm not good with kids."

Her eyes brightened and she put her hands on her hips. "You can handle a lot of fights, Cloud. You're really afraid of a bunch of toddlers?"

"But-"

Before he could react any further, she pulled him in towards the room, and all the children stopped and stared. Some of the girls giggled, and the boys could only stare in wonder at the huge sword behind his back.

"Kids, this is Cloud. A..special friend of mine."

He put his sword down by the door and rubbed at his nape. "Erm. Hi."

"Why don't you go play with them?"

"What? Tifa, you can't be serious."

"Kids, why don't you go and show Cloud some of your toys or drawings?"

"W-wait, I never-"

He was cut short by the surprise of feeling someone jump on him.

"Go Chocobo!" Kairi called out.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mister, where'd you get your sword?" Riku tugged at his shirt.

"I-"

"Mister Cloud, Sir. How did you meet Ms. Lockhart?" Namine' tugged at his hand.

"Well-"

"How'd you get your hair like that?" Demyx looked up at him and grinned.

He was getting smothered by kids. This was why he hesitated to visit.

"Tifa! Help me!"

She giggled and crossed her arms. Cloud was currently struggling not to fall over from all the children pulling him around. Kairi was now currently using his spiky hair as a way for her to not fall from his back, and everytime she slipped; it caused him great pain.

"Grah! Tifa…get me out of here!"

"…I think they like you, Cloud."

///A Few Days Later///

"Class, we have another new kid joining us. Please be nice to him." She gave Axel a stern look as she said it.

"Please…tell the class about yourself."

"…My name is Xemnas…"

"Is that all?"

"…Yeah."

"Alright then. Take your seat over there."

---

Marluxia had always liked Arts and Crafts time. His particular favorite was when they were told to draw flowers. However, on this particular day they had been told to cut out paper hearts and stick them on a big piece of cardboard that Tifa had lain out on the floor at the front of the class.

Cutting out hearts was easy for him. While most of the other kids made theirs disfigured and disproportionate, he always cut out ones that were nicely shaped. He put down the scissors and admired his handy work, and immediately reacted when it was snatched from his hands by…Xemnas.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Kingdom Heawts will be MINE! Gimme all youw heawts!" He held up the paper heart and ran back to his seat, only to be blocked by Tifa.

"Xemnas. Why did you steal that?"

"…Fow Kingdom…Heawts."

"Give it back and apologize."

He looked down and grumbled. He went over to Marluxia and handed back the paper heart. "Sowwy."

"Now go to time-out."

"Hmph."

Saix' curiosity got the better of him, and when he noticed that Xemnas' time out was over, he immediately walked over.

"Hello. My name is Saix."

"…Hi."

"I heard you talking about Kingdom Hearts…What's that?"

Xemnas went on explaining about the concept he had heard about, and Saix was amazed. They continued to talk until snack time, when they ate cookies and sandwiches while talking about other things.

"Ms. Lockhart!"

A teary-eyed Zexion hurried off from his backpack to Tifa, and tugged at her hand.

"Help. Lexic's gone missing."

"…Lexic?"

"…My stuffed bear. I can't find him."

_A/N: Well, it wasn't as long as I had originally hoped for…but meh. It'll do for now. XD I hope you guys enjoyed. Please, I really need suggestions for this fic, because I've been stuck on ideas for a while. Anyway. Reviews are much appreciated. Also, about the writing style…I didn't exactly try to be too descriptive or I didn't try to be very strict about my writing style here...since I kind of consider this a sort-of crack fic. Anyway. Until next time. :D_


End file.
